The present invention relates to an extremely compact accessory for connection to a floating craft, targeted at personal floating pontoon fishing vessels, and adapted to provide both safety and convenience for the user. More particularly, to a system comprised of a retractable, lowerable platform and a table/safety bar restraint that can be retrofit onto a plethora of existing floating craft.
Personal, floating pontoon fishing vessels are quite popular with fishmen. One of the major drawbacks with these vessel is that the act of casting is limited for three reasons. First, when seated in the craft casting is accomplished forward of the occupant and the craft. There is no method for the occupant to pivot around in his seat to cast behind him. This is necessary as the craft rotates with the current as it moves down the river. Second, casting must be done from a seated position rather than the natural standing position. Lastly, the action of casting rocks the vessel making it somewhat unstable and dangerous.
Another drawback of these craft is that there is limited space and places from which to tie a fly, change a lure or work on a landed fish. While these type of craft are of great advantage for fisherman and offer improved features over shoreline or bank fishing, they are not able to reach their full potential for avid fishermen.
Henceforth, a retrofitable system for a pontoon float craft that would allow the occupant to cast in all directions safely coupled with a working platform would fulfill a long felt need in the fishing industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.